Bells and Clovers
by Princess Shido
Summary: A fluffy story written at 3:30 in the morning. I was inspired by the season 2 premiere and a birthday present.


**Bells and Clovers**

**I do not own Covert Affairs, nor do I own Auggie nor Annie. Or the Justice League for that matter. I do however, own the necklace though. Inspired by a late birthday present. Saw the season 2 premier tonight, Im not impressed. I really wanted Ben to die, sad to say. **

Annie took a deep breath and looked around the office. It was almost deserted. Perfect fr what she was planning. She had only recently realized her feelings for Auggie, and when she thought about it, she wanted to kick herself. It was so obvious. There were only two problems though, more particularly, problems named Liza and Tasha. She coldnt quite figure out why, but those two women intimidated the hell out of her. Liza was beautiful, if a bit trashy, and Tasha was so smart, she was more than a challenge for him.

Annie pushed these thoughts from her head and tried to concentrate on the problem at hand. She opened her desk drawer and slipped out a small white box. Afterward, she took a moment to check and see if the coast was clear before opening it. Reaching inside, she pulled a silver necklace free. It was a simple silver chain with a clover charm on it, wrapped in cotton. She had had it specially made, and it had cost her a pretty penny at that, but she firmly believe that the end justified the means. Or at least hope that they did. She quickly slipped it on before going into phase two.

She pulled another cotton wrapped bundle free. After unwrapping it, she held it tightly between her thumb and forefinger to keep it from ringing. It was a tiny silver bell, about the size of the tip of her finger. Struggling slightly, she was finally able to hook the bell to the necklace, right next to the clover. After checking it to make sure it wouldn't come loose during her walk, she gathered the rest of her things, and started down the hall towards where she saw him talking to another tech.

As Annie walked the 20 foot distance, a sudden, horrible thought rose in her head. What if he rejected her? After Ben, she was pretty sure she constituted as damaged goods. What if he told her that he didn't feel the same way? That he wanted to be just friends. She stopped long enough to lean against a wall and grab a few mouthfuls of oxygen. His bright smile, the easy way he flirted with her, his dark curls. She couldn't handle it. Taking a deep breath, she squared her shoulders and walked into the 'Hall of Justice' as he had jokingly started to call it.

"Ho Batman, are you ready to depart in search of all things alcoholic?" She teased, Calling him by his Justice League name. Auggie let out a light laugh, causing her toes to curl in her black stilletto heels that he loved so much.

"Ready as I'll ever be, Wonder Woman."

She wrinkled her nose. "I told you, I wanted to be Zatana or The Black Canary. Joan is more the Wonder Woman type."

"Yes, but I want you to be Wonder Woman. We agreed I would be Batman for you, if you would be Wonder Woman for me."

"Alright" she muttered. "Well, when yur ready, the invisable jet is fueled and is waiting for us to board."

"Did you remember to bring your magic lasso this time?"

"Why Fancy being tied up?"

"Only if its you doing the tying. I dont know about you, but I enjoy being restrained at times, though I mostly prefer being in control."

"Just let me know ahead of time, so I can find my boots, retraints, and whip."

He laughed again and began to gather his things. Seeing that the room was now empty, Annie took this moment to stretch slightly. Just enough to make the bell around her neck chime. The small sound suddenly caught his attention. His head turned as he zeroed in on the sound.

"Annie, are you wearing new jewelry? Because, I know for a fact that you havn't worn any all day. Which for you is odd."

Thats because she hadnt wanted the sound to get lost amongst the rest of the jewelry. "Yeah, it's new. Wanna see it?"

Auggie's lips twitched at the joke but he soon closed the distance between them with two steps. He started out at her hands. First checking to see if she wore any rings. Then his slim fingers moved to her delicate wrists. No bracelets. He skimmed his hands up her arms, at first she though he would find the necklace, but he touched her ears gently, looking for earrings. She couldn't help but shiver at this. Her ears had always been rather sensative. Then he ran his hands down each side of her throat, loking fo a chain.

"I got it. Its very fine and delicate. It feels amost like a thread."

Keep going, she urged, theres more.

His fingers continued to blaze a path of fire along the chain, running over her collar bone until they came to rest in the hollow of her throat. Exploring slightly, he soon found the bell. He flicked it wih his finger to confirm it."Found it."

"Yes, but theres more, just keep looking."

Unable to refuse, his hand finally closed on the charm. He explored ther front of it lightly. "Metal, in the shape of a clover if Im not mistaken, probabl enameled green considering thats your favorite color."

She licked her suddenly dry lips. It was now or never. "Turn it over and tell me what you find.

Curious, he turned it over and ran his sensative fingertips over the surface. The back was decorated with what felt like a multitude of small bumps, that almost felt like...braille?

He looked up at her which in his mind was probably the stupidest thing he had ever done, considering the fact that he couldn't see her. His head tilted as he concentrated on deciphering the letters.

K...i...s...s...M...e...

He looked up again. "Annie what is this?"

"Its an offer. Or a demand, which ever you prefer."

Without even thinking, he took her face in his hands and brushed his lips against hers. Her brain started to fry at this. Annie seemed shy at first, and it took a moment for him to coax her lips into parting, but once they did, the world around them seemed to dissolve. There was no CIA, no Ben Mercer, no evil newswitches or russian hackers, it was just Auggie and Annie. Together, and they both knew that now, their world would never be the same.


End file.
